


Heaven's Portrait

by dancingcarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingcarrot/pseuds/dancingcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally posted a story here. With Seventeen members (aren't they lovely on their comeback?). But then Jamie Grace's songs got me here. Inspirational!</p><p>WARNING! Posted it without proofreading so there are plenty of grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heaven's Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuhao (nautics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/gifts).



> Finally posted a story here. With Seventeen members (aren't they lovely on their comeback?). But then Jamie Grace's songs got me here. Inspirational!
> 
> WARNING! Posted it without proofreading so there are plenty of grammatical errors.

Minghao has this thing for pencils and canvas, passion as we may call it. He's got that hand of happiness as the old man describes it. Once he gets hold of his arts, happiness overflows on every pictures on his canvas. It may sound rather unrealistic but Minghao is the type of person who don't recognize sadness in life, at least not his creations. Human as he is, he also has those days yet the portraits he expresses are rather the irony of how he truthfully feels.

The ability he has has been a gift from his grandfather or as what he calls the old man, his family. It was a life long lesson he will forever treasure and share to all that comes to his life. Even though Minghao's past isn't that lucky as normal kids do but he was never the type to complain, instead he was thankful.

He was only 5 years old when his parents died from a landslide. They lived in the mountainous area where they lived simply by farming. Due to heavy rain that never ceased, disaster hit the family, along with the good neighbors. He was buried alive for almost a day but some miracle kid he is, he was saved. An old man was intentionally looking for survivors around the area since he'd realize his own family didn't made it. It was that old man who found Minghao. It was whom what he recognized as his grandfather, though not necessarily blood-related.

The old man used to be a low key artist, sold his arts in order to raise little Minghao. He switches sad moments to happy pictures like how he painted a gloomy weather into couples happily splashing through the rain, celebrating their love from a wedding. Minghao knew at an early age the old man was having a tough time. He'd seen the old man's hand shiver caused by a disease and how that man cries each night still longing for the family he lost. But Minghao only sees happiness in the old man's eyes when he looks at him and so he told himself "I will share the happiness you've found in me to others. They deserve it like you do." He'd keep hold of that promise even until the old man dies and now he's alone but that didn't make him lonely. He started painting happiness from what's left of the old man's canvas and continued its legacy.

 

\-------------------------

While his grandfather was in the hospital, Minghao spent his time at the hospital's yard since he wasn't allowed up in the rooftop. He somehow needed something to show his comatose grandfather so he took his canvas outside to look for anything good under the sun.

He had a good shot of the flock of birds resting on a branch at the huge tree of the courtyard. While setting the easel down, his eyes happened to wander on a distant window of the first floor of the hospital. A figure was formed on the rectangular window. A figure of a boy he'd say about his age or older by a year which stole his interest away from the flock. He was rather curious as to what exactly is going on inside that guy's head. Once all set with his materials, Minghao doesn't seem to have the mood to paint the flocks anymore, instead he readjusted his easel and painted the guy on the window but this time making modifications on what he sees. In his paintings, he opened up the window and painted the guy feeding some bread crumbs over the birds who dock at the pane. The guy seemed to be happy in the painting, unlike what he truly sees.

Later, when he went back in, he passed by that room, which happens to be slightly opened. The boy he thought is about a year older than him. He's got oxygen tube connected to his nose and a beanie protecting his head and was surrounded by a plastic curtain around his bed as if he needs to be contained from any sort of specks that may worsen his condition. He was still lurking through the closed window from his bed like the time Minghao left his spot from outside. The nurse doing its rounds happened to see him on her way out and was given permission to enter the room thinking he was a friend. Well, he will be.

Minghao set his easel and canvas at a corner and slowly approached the boy. At first, the boy ignored him but Minghao was persistent and kept on randomly throwing off topics to converse with him. The boy somewhat got annoyed, but it was a good annoyance, since he responded accordingly to what Minghao throws, like the sun is pretty bright outside and the boy would respond, yes i know that. Or how the bird hit his window which he saw from the outside and the boy responded, I saw that too.  
Minghao thought the guy has already loosened up and so he took a sit on a detached chair by the foot of the hospital bed.  
"I'm Minghao. You know, it's not that bad to have a friend" He introduced. The boy looked at him, somehow feeling comfort at the presence of the newcomer.  
"Jeon Wonwoo" He introduced.  
For few hours they talked about anything they wished to talk about. Minghao learned that Wonwoo has leukemia and that he's been in and out of the hospital since he was a kid and still not getting any better. He learned how no one wants to be friends with him because they were scared he might get sick and at the same time, Wonwoo doesn't like to have friends because he doesn't want that the time will come he will be leaving due to his condition, so he chooses to be by himself. On the other hand, Minghao also had his fair share of happiness and sadness. They both laughed and get serious and even though they only met for a few hours, they seemed to be best buds forever. Only until the nurse came in that their conversation ceases.  
"Wonwoo needs to rest after he takes his medications" the nurse says as Minghao wishes to stay after Wonwoo takes the medications which lead Minghao to no choice but to leave but he'd told Wonwoo he'd come back tomorrow, making Wonwoo excited to get the medications done and get good rest for the next day. Wonwoo admits, he hasn't been that motivated to get healed.

The next day, as promised, Minghao came back. He was delighted seeing Wonwoo without any tubes attached, yet his beanie was still on his head. He didn't bother since Wonwoo looked rather fashionable than sick and the plastic curtain was now pulled to one side. Minghao gave him the piece he painted which he added details on the night before. Wonwoo almost got teary eyed and made sure he'd frame the piece. Earlier that day, Minghao had asked the nurse if he could take Wonwoo outside and so they did, after all Wonwoo needed fresh air. It was the first for the very long time after his last hospitalization that Wonwoo was able to breathe fresh air and fresh sunlight on his skin.  
Minghao positioned Wonwoo's wheelchair next to the bench where he sat down.  
"Minghao, you know, I used to wish I could just die, since i'm getting tired and lonely. And i don't want to see my parents cry over me every night and.." Minghao didn't want to hear any more words from his new friends.  
"It's a selfish decision Wonwoo, you shouldn't think that way. I know that's the reason why you don't want to have any friends because you don't want any attachment but don't ever wish to die. Your parents are fighting for you. You're still young, you still have a lot of things to see and many people to meet" Minghao blurted all his feelings. He just can't tolerate his friend wish of death but Wonwoo just smiled, looking down at his foot then back to meet Minghao's eyes.  
"I met you Minghao and you gave me reasons to live and now I'm scared to die. I'm fighting for it now. I wanna be better and go to school with you. I wanna learn painting with you and have any fun with you. You're a good friend Minghao, thank you. I'll fight for it. I promise" Wonwoo looked up at the sky as if praying and feeling hopeful. Minghao attacked him with a hug and all he could say was "Thank you" and "We'll fight together" and before they knew it, it was dusk.

The next day, as Minghao was about to visit Wonwoo in his room, he noticed the doctors rushing in to his room along with some machines. He stood by the door in tremor when he saw Wonwoo was screaming in pain. He knew Wonwoo was looking at him in tears. Minghao wanted to run inside but the Nurses had closed the doors. He saw his eyes. He saw Wonwoo's eyes saying "give me courage, help me fight this". Minghao stood there scared and confused as to what to do. A streak of tear managed to escape his eyes and he muttered "please don't let him die." Minghao went to his grandfather's room and took his canvas out. Despite forbidden, He went to the rooftop and painted him and Wonwoo, watching sunrise by the overlooking view of the rooftop. In the portrait, both of them were healthy and waiting for the sun to rise, signalling a new beginning. at the bottom of the painting he wrote "Wonwoo's a fighter. You can do it!"

\--------------------------

Few months after his grandfather's funeral, Minghao learned to live on his own. He managed his life by working at a gallery as a maintenance crew. The owner was a friend of the late old man. He'd also offered Minghao a place to live, though it was a small room the family owned and Minghao insisted to have it as rent. Each day, on his way home, he always passes by this luxurious house which adores him but not to the point that he wanted to live there. It just fancies him but he was more curious as to what type of people live in such a huge house. Aside from that, the house was slightly elevated which can have an overlooking scenery when up there. He would've wanted to see so he can have lots of rooms and ideas to paint. 

While he was adoring it one afternoon, he'd notice a guy on a wheelchair, holding on a pair of shoes. His looks so weary. He'd thrown the shoes away in frustration.  
"Kim Mingyu, eat your food" the servant holds up a tray and places it on Mingyu's lap. Mingyu swipes it away like it was bothersome and now he grew even more curious about the boy than his curiosity over the house. He's just not used to people wasting their life over something isn't worth wasting for. 

One day he stood by the huge grilled gate of Mingyu's house, more like a mansion for a commoner like Him. Mingyu was also by the balcony looking out the view and he'd catch a glimpse of Minghao by the gates. Minghao waves at him cheerfully, intendedly cheered for someone who's a total stranger. Minghao would've looked like a creeper on what he was doing but he's got clean intentions. Mingyu curled up his brows, wondering how weird that kid could get. Nonetheless he got curious and wheeled his chair down the gates.

"Hey what are you waving at?" he'd ask rather curious and not boastful.  
"I'm waving at you. You got to get that brows of yours fixed, don't let them meet you'll look like a mono-brow idiot" he'd tactlessly say but apologizes afterwards and Mingyu could just laugh. Minghao was glad.  
"Anyway, i'm Xu minghao. I live a few doors from here. I'm guessing you could see my room from up your home"  
"Yeah well i've never really liked the view from our home. The home itself i mean. it just gives home a lonely vibes. i'd rather go trekking on top of the mountain and enjoy the peaceful scenery." Mingyu explained. It was then that Minghao learned the guy was a trekker and got into an accident, which ended up him being in a wheelchair. 

Mingyu invited him over his lovely abode. He was the only son and got few friends because of strict security but somehow the guards weren't that strict to Minghao. Probably Minghao has got that charms making people feel warm-heartened. Minghao gaped at how a house can be this enormous when there's only few people living on it but he was more starstruck at the beautiful view the house could get. Mingyu shared his experiences about trekking and how the view gets even better when he's up the mountain and how peaceful and relaxing the wind could get. He even shared how fun camping at the mountain feels like and Minghao listened in interest, wanted to experience that same happiness Mingyu sees in trekking. Minghao also shared his passion in painting and he felt bad not bringing his canvas today, or else he would've painted the entirety of the city from Mingyu's balcony. He'd also told him about the guy he met at the hospital named Jeon Wonwoo and how of a fighter he is and how he gave him a painting of their friendship.

Minghao spent dinner before they realized it's getting late and that the guards had reminded them of the time. Mingyu wished for Minghao to stay for the night but the guards forbid and Minghao understood. Though, he'd promised he'd be back tomorrow and will take the time off work.  
"Make sure to comeback tomorrow Minghao. I really like talking to you and maybe next time you can sleep here and watch the sunset and sunrise and... will you give me one of those painting of yours? I believe it would look good here at home." Mingyu says before saying goodbye at the thinner one. The guards were more than delighted seeing Mingyu had a proper meal after the accident and all the more see him regain his joyfulness after meeting a stranger.

So as promised, Minghao came back and this time Mingyu was already by the gate, who seemed to be expecting him to come anytime.  
"You came! Is that for me?" Mingyu excitedly squeaked. He noticed Minghao bringing a rolled up pieces of paper.  
"Yes, I painted it last night. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to paint your parents properly cos I only got a glance of their photos on your side table" Minghao explained while Mingyu was busy unscrolling the canvas. There were actually two, one was a family picture, along with the guards and maids, all in one line with wacky poses and Mingyu wasn't on a wheelhair, instead he was wearing the shoes Mingyu threw the other day. The second one was Mingyu and Minghao in a sillhouette painting somewhere on a cliff, waiting for the sun to set. Both were hanging their arms on each other's shoulders, standing on top of the world. Mingyu smiled, more than satisfaction could describe. Mingyu hands it to one of his maids and instructed them to frame the portrits and hang it on the wall of their home.

"Let's go, I've prepared a place to go. It may actually not be the same as what i see while trekking but somehow the feeling may be the same" Mingyu wheeled his chair to the car prepared by his guards and they went off the road. They headed to Namsan Tower and got tickets for a cable car ride.

Minghao trips each corner of the cable car to see each angle of the scenery from above. It was indeed more beautiful than the view from Mingyu's home and Minghao could just blabber as to why he didn't bring his canvas the second time around, but while Minghao was busy appreciating and mentally cursing, Mingyu on the other hand seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"How I wish your paintings were real. My parents will never care about me. They were likely more concern about their businesses than they're own son. I wish I was an orphan, at least I won't feel neglected." Mingyu sighed as the scene from Even after the incident happened, his parents didn't even bother going home, since both are in the US, instead, they sent him shoes. Which explains Minghao seeing Mingyu threw a pair of shoes the other day. Minghao then sat down at the a seat near Mingyu's wheelchair.

"I was an orphan when I was five but someone was kind enough to raise me" Minghao shared. He tales about his life this time and how it is an entirely different events his life has than with Mingyu when the latter started wishing he'd rather be an orphan than to have a his real parents away without even caring for him.

"You know Mingyu, you should at least feel lucky you still have parents and that you'll still be able to see them and them sending you shoes, for me, it's probably to give you motivations to heal your wounds faster and to go back with your interest. They just happen to work so hard for you to have a luxury life, even making sure you have guards to keep you safe because they care about you. Trust me, it's painful to have no real parents" Minghao assured an arm over his friend's shoulders. After a few thoughts, Mingyu realized Minghao made sense. 

"Thank you Minghao. For making me appreciate all what my parents had done. I would've hated them even more each day but I guess you made me realize something today" and so the cable car ride ended just as the sun was about to set before they head back home. As the arrived, Mingyu forced himself up, grimacing because of the pain shooting on his legs, but he wished to be strong like how Minghao gave him the motivation. He hugged Mighao who was assisting him and said "a thank you isn't enough. You're an angel Minghao" and the latter was glad he made a new friend before he left for his own home.

\------------------------

 

The next day, no one seemed to be at Mingyu's home so Minghao decided to go on trekking as Mingyu suggested. The latter had given him his spare trekking shoes the first day they met. On his trek, Minghao made sure to bring his canvas and painting things. He followed trails as instructed, even though he looked like a lost kitty in a huge forest, still he's got the determination just to reach the top.  
On his way to the top, a place made him stop. It was a rundown carnival. It could sound creepy if it were of an ordinary teenage boy, but not for Minghao. Curiosity weighs heavier than his scaredy gut, not to mention it's only around noon time. He's rather curious about the story of that carnival is, as to why such a happy place had to end up being creepy. Ignoring the sign that says "Do NOT Enter!" Minghao went in. It was deserted. He scanned the area and saw no one and heard nothing but the squeaking of dangling old rusty metal which could fall out anytime when a strong breeze blows.

"I think it's nice to revive the carnival" He told himself. He took position in front of the carousel and found an old bucket and sat down as he prepared his art stuff. Just when he finished setting, he heard a sound of what seemed to be an instrument. He stood up and followed that sound. He found someone sitting on the other side of the carousel, he's got his easel propped up and his painting stuff ready but he was seen playing the harmonica rather than painting. Minghao happened to step on a twig, catching the attention of the person playing the harmonica.

"Who's there?" He'd ask. Minghao emerged from his hiding. The person playing had a blonde hair, at first look, you'd thought he was Japanese because of his sharp features but he doesn't talk Japanese.  
"Minghao. I'm sorry for disturbing your music" Yet he continued to approach him.  
"How did you learn of this place? Didn't you read there's a sign that says 'DO NOT ENTER!'?" Now this person seemed to be a snob and he went to sit down in front of the canvas as if he's trying to paint something.  
"Didn't you?" Minghao replied back making the blonde guy glare at him but Minghao just shrug it off and smiled "You're here yourself, you probably ignored the sign like I did" but the blonde one refused to talk so Minghao continued talking.  
"So you're into painting too? I'm painting too, the other side. You know it's just nice reviving happy memories from a happy place." He'd specifically pointed.  
"I... I cannot paint. I don't know how to paint. Happy place? This isn't a place to be happy." The older one stated. He heaved a sigh and dropped the brush down in frustration.  
"Please teach me how to paint" He begged.

Both of them sat down at the step of the carousel, sharing some food and drinks Miinghao had brought for his hike. Minghao learned that the older's name is Junhui. The latter told the story of how his brother died from falling on the carnivals ferris wheel when the locks were unbuckled while on top. His brother was at least same age of Minghao. Junhui was regretful for not riding with his brother because of his low tolerance in dizzy rides like that.  
"My brother wished to be an artist when he grew up that's why he had this painting set" Jun had mentioned. He wanted to continue what his brother's dream is. Since the day his brother died, he's been trying to have at least one creation of his own to show to his late brother but until this day, he still hasn't painted one. Minghao had also learned that Jun was also an orphan like him.

"If you're from the city, what brings you here then?" Jun decided to cut the gloomy situation.  
"Oh a friend of mine says that the view from above the mountain is really wonderful as painting portrait. But I guess I was more curious of this place's story" Jun was grateful that Minghao was drifted to the carnival and that he'd met him. He has the urge of protecting him like he was his own brother and he felt his heart skip a beat when he learned Minghao paints, he could only imagine his brother to be a grown up kid like Minghao.  
Later that afternoon, Minghao had taught Jun how to paint but the older seemed to be impatient since it's not really his interest, even an inch of it. Minghao would then give up but Jun would insist to not give up on him. And they're both on it again. Few more canvas sheets wasted, making Jun sigh in disbelief, unsatisfied of his work despite Minghao saying it's okay, it's abstract.

"Come on, you don't exactly have to learn to become an artist just because your brother wants to be one. I believe you're brother would've wanted you to live your own dream and not his" Jun pulled his head up, smiling over the younger, clearly frustration has been withdrawn from his face. He believed everything Minghao says. 

"You're right. I should live up my own. He would've wanted that" He said and stood up, ruffling Minghao's hair.  
"Let's go to my home i'll make dinner, It's getting a bit dark now too and it's dangerous walking in the forest at night. You can stay at home for tonight" Jun invited as he fixed the equipment back and helped the younger carry his easel too and lead the way. Minghao agreed. He'd like the idea of Jun. It was the first time he's feeling something like this. The feeling of having someone to depend on, like an older brother and Jun was making him feel that way.

And so Minghao spent the night at Jun's home, there were spare rooms anyway, but Minghao not used to sleeping to someone else's home asked for Jun's company and so they slept together. In the morning, they continued the trip to the peak of the mountain as Jun suggested to catch the sunrise at it's finest. He'd seen it thousands of times now but the first timer Minghao was pretty amazed and painted the beauty of nature. The sea of clouds hovering above the city and the sun peeking in between the clouds and the sees. It was the wonder of nature.

"Jun hyung, why don't you live with me in the city. Since you told me you wanted to be an idol, then it's best you live there, you can be scouted" Minghao blurted as he was finishing the details of his paintings.  
"you think so? But where will I live, I don't have job" Jun walked back and watched the outcome of Minghao's portrait. And he was there on the portrait and next to him was Minghao, both were raising their hands as if claiming that victory's with them.  
"I told you you can live with me" Minghao said and Jun agreed.

Jun did move in at Minghao's apartment. Got himself a job at a cafe.

\---------------------  
A YEAR LATER.....

 

"Jun hyung, you home already?" Minghao asked over the phone as we was struggling to keep balance the phone, umbrella, a box of cake and the gift on two hands. It was raining cats and dogs on Jun's birthday and he wanted to give Jun a surprise.  
"Yes, I'm at home. Where are you? Do you have an umbrella? Do you want me to fetch you?" Jun's concern can be heard from over the phone  
"No it's okay, I'm almost home anyway" He replied before ending the call.

An old lady crosses the street, she must've not seen the pedestrian sign in red. Minghao shouted for the old lady but she didn't seem to hear. He did what he had to do and bright lights comes after.

 

\------------------

Jun prepared the funeral. He's tired of that same story of everybody leaving him. His eyes were puffed up due to non-stop cries. He questioned why Minghao had to leave him. Just as he thought he'd find a family, he was left again. It was even more painful thinking it was his birthday and now he just don't know how he'll ever celebrate his birthday again.  
Few acquaintances came. Mingyu and Wonwoo came also. Both were crying as well. They refused to believe what happened to the person who gave them second life.

"Junhui? I'm Mingyu and this is Wonwoo. We were both friends of Minghao too" Upon hearing their names, Jun threw himself for a hug over them, finding comfort.  
They felt connection among each other, Wonwoo tales how he didn't see Minghao for the last time before flying to america for treatment, making him hope Minghao will not think he passed away and Mingyu also told his story same as Wonwoo's who forgot to say goodbye to the kid because of sudden decisions of flying to america for treatment and that the two met there. Though Jun had learned about the two, he was somehow saddened that Minghao didn't hear the excuses the two had for leaving him. 

On the last day, they spread the ashes to the ocean, letting the wind blew it away freely. They all sat down the beach and waits for the sun to set. There were four silhouettes, Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu, including Minghao's. The heavens had sent a portrait of Minghao's image through the clouds and where the birds freely and the sun had showed of it's last light of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously unedited. I admit I have limited time but I thought I just have to finish at least one story to give my conscience peace. 
> 
> THANK YOU! heart fingers.


End file.
